


The Greatest Gift

by StarvingLunatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bonding, Crime Fighting, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Romance, Surfing, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: Prompt: Kara goes to a foreign planet and finds something there she just CANNOT not bring back for Alex.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2020





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purrpickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrpickle/gifts).



> I don’t own these characters; DC does.
> 
> A/N: this is a gift for [Purrpickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrpickle/pseuds/purrpickle). I zeroed in on your call for “happiness!” with a dash of badass-ery. Prompt: Kara goes to a foreign planet/alternate universe and finds something there she just CANNOT not bring back for Alex. 

The Greatest Gift

Kara enjoyed world-hopping. She was not sure why, but she felt like it had something to do with her Kryptonian blood. Inside of her beat the heart of a curious explorer and that was always satisfied by a visit to another planet. Added to that, it was always a joy to help people, whether on Earth or off.

Helping save New Thundera was a treat in and of itself, but the people, called Thundercats, insisted on giving her a gift for all of her help. Usually, she would turn it down, insisting in return that she did not do this for the swag, but… well, they had hovering surfboards. The moment she saw Wily Kit on hers, Kara imagined Alex on one, using it to help her get into her new vigilante role. She could already picture the fun Alex would have on the board. So, Kara had to have one.

Once Kara had the most up-to-date version of the hoverboard, Kara was cleared to go home. Through a portal on Thundera out of a portal in the Tower, a new home base in the wake of the destruction of the DEO. J’onn was manning the Tower and smiled as soon as Kara was fully through. He clapped her on the shoulder as the portal closed behind her.

She inhaled, smelling the familiar scent of Earth before anything else. Other worlds always had a different aroma and feel than Earth. Even if the gravity was similar, there was still something just a little off about other planets. Hell, even different Earths sometimes. The smell difference never surprised her. Different planets had different mineral makeups than Earth, different levels of industrialization, so they should not smell the same.

Other than that, the Tower suddenly had a flowery scent. That was new. Glancing around, she could see it had a bit of an upgrade, too. There was new computer equipment and what appeared to be the beginning of a lab in the corner. How long had she been gone?

“Glad to have you back,” he said with the hint of a smile. His eyes shone as he looked at her and she could always feel the pride he held for her radiating off of him.

She grinned and wasted no time giving him a big hug. “Tired of impersonating me to fool criminals I’m still around?”

“I leave that to M’gann now. You’d be surprised at how well she does your little pout.” He snickered as he powered down the world-jumping equipment. It was risky to use it since they did not have government backing anymore and it was very noticeable with the amount of power it used, but it was freeing to do the right thing whenever they got the chance. Kara twisted her mouth up and J’onn paused, gawking. “I might stand corrected.”

She had to laugh. “This pout gets me free donuts. It’s the best. How long have I been gone?”

“Only a few days. How long were you there?”

“A little over a week. How’s everything here?”

“Good. Alex has gotten pretty good with the Hand of the Soldier. She’s still adjusting to the vigilante thing, though. Nia’s trying to help, but…” He blew out a breath.

Kara laughed. “Alex needs rules and boundaries to then break those rules and boundaries.” So, working with no rules flustered and frustrated Alex to no end. She did not know how to handle most vigilante situations she ended up in. One of the funniest moments with her was when she sat down to interrogate a bomber, like she was at the DEO, but had no office, or even chair to do that. She had stood in an alleyway for a long moment, looking around, too confused. And, then there was her realization that the job paid nothing. It was an adjustment to say the least.

“Don’t I know it.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “She’ll be happy you’re back. Well, more so than the rest of us.”

Kara nodded. “That cranky, huh?” Alex also did not like when Kara went off on adventures without, more now than before. 

He shook his head. “The crankiest.”

“One day she’s going to have to deal with the idea I can take care of myself.”

He scoffed. “Like you do with her? That mating bond is too strong.”

Kara could not deny that, especially not with the way her heart floated at the mere mention of their bond. “I really should’ve let her come. She’s going to be so mad at me.” It had been a big argument when she left and it should not have been an argument. Alex could have gone, helped, and they would not have to miss each other, but Kara also liked the idea of Alex being here. She needed someone to watch National City and she needed someone to watch Lena, even though Lena had plenty of support. It was just that support was not Alex.

He nodded. “Yup. Very mad.”

She frowned. “Not very reassuring, J’onn. But, I have a gift to get out of trouble. Do you need any help cleaning up here?’’

He waved her off. “Go on. I’ve got it.”

Kara giggled and flew out the window. Finding Alex was easy. She had spent half of her life finding that heartbeat, if only to steady herself when things were rough and the world was collapsing around her. Alex’s presence kept her grounded and alive sometimes.

It was a nice day, as it often was. Kara basked in the wonderful yellow sun as she found Alex at her new job. And, of course, she was busy. Sometimes, Kara thought people tried to kidnap Lena just to test Alex’s skills. They were leaving a restaurant, probably from a meeting more than likely, and a group of men tried to ambush Lena. Instead, Alex laid the four men out and hustled Lena into her town car. Kara decided to meet them at Lena’s office.

Kara floated cross-legged outside Lena’s window. She fiddled with the hoverboard, folded in a neat, portable square. It was clever. Alex would love it.

“I still can’t believe you just go right back to work after attempted abductions,” Alex said as she and Lena entered the office.

“You’ve done this job long enough to know how often it happens,” Lena replied and then she waved at the window without really looking. “Hi, Kara.”

Alex chuckled. “I love that that’s normal, too.” She opened the window, which had been especially adjusted for Supergirl to come and go. “Hi, Kara.” Alex looked good in her suit, which she wore as Lena’s bodyguard, but tended to change out of it whenever she did not have to accompany Lena anywhere.

Kara floated in and kissed Alex on the lips before planting her feet on the ground. “Missed you.” Alex gave her a small smile and she grinned. She gave Alex a tight hug and inhaled her unique scent mixed with gun oil and tomato sauce from pasta she probably had for lunch.

“I missed you, too.” Alex gazed at her with soft eyes that melted Kara’s heart. Her bond-mate loved her so much she could literally see it in Alex’s eyes.

Kara then moved to hug Lena. It was returned and she would never not be grateful to have her best friend back. They both sighed into the embrace and smiled at each other as they pulled away from each other.

“So, you saved the world?” Alex asked, a little snippy since she had been left behind.

Kara rolled her eyes. “You had work!” She motioned to Lena with both hands. “If I take you, then you have to take her, and then it turns into a field trip.”

Alex gave her a deadpan look. “You like field trips.”

Kara had to laugh. She really did love a good field trip, but this was dangerous. Yes, Alex and Lena laughed in the face of danger, but Earthly danger. Other planets with too many unknown factors were not the time to explore other dangers.

“That’s beside the point!” Kara pouted. “Shouldn’t you be looking into who tried to kidnap Lena this time?”

Alex scoffed and waved that off. “Brainy figured that out on our ride over here.” Lena had hired Alex and Brainy with the dissolution of the DEO. Alex was a bodyguard whenever Lena went out and worked in the lab any other time. Alex had to do something since being a vigilante did not pay her rent. Lena was kind enough to employ her and it seemed to be paying off.

“Of course he did. Well, do you think your boss will let you off early since your life was threatened?” Kara asked.

“Technically, my life was threatened,” Lena said and she did not have a hair out of place.

Alex pointed to Lena. “She’s not wrong.”

Kara folded her arms across her chest. “It’s annoying that you two are friends now. But, seriously, can I take Alex off of your hands?” She smiled at Lena.

Lena laughed. “Alex requested the time off the moment you left, so yes, you can. She reports back in two days.”

“Cool! Thank you!” Kara giggled as she grabbed Alex with super-speed and flew out of the window.

“You could’ve let me say bye!” Alex laughed as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. She kissed Kara’s cheek.

“Sorry! I just want to show you your present!”

“Well, if it’s a present…” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Your sarcasm is being ignored, especially since you’re going to love this!” Kara could not help her pleased chirp.

“We’ll see.”

Kara ignored Alex’s skepticism and went to an abandoned factory. She put Alex down and Alex looked around. She was cute when she was confused.

“Kara, you usually pick better date spots than this. Is this a new kink you want to explore?” Alex asked.

Kara frowned. “No, this isn’t a kink! What kind of kink would involve an abandoned factory?”

“I don’t know, but you’ve come up with a lot of stuff I never heard of since we officially became bond-mates.”

Kara shook her head and gave a slight pout. “You’re making this weird and it’s supposed to be sweet. We need the space for your gift.”

Alex looked around again. “A new bike?”

“Even better.” Kara pulled out the folded board. Alex was unimpressed and appeared very ready to question Kara’s sanity. A giggle escaped Kara as she dropped the board between them.

Alex opened her mouth, like she was about to say something sarcastic, but it died on her tongue. Her eyes went wide and, ever the warrior, she dropped into a defensive crouch as the board hovered between them. At least she did not shoot it. Alex stepped back as the board took shape and floated about a foot off of the ground. Alex’s mouth dropped open.

“A hoverboard?” Alex’s voice squeaked. She did not even have that reaction to cool, new guns.

Kara smiled and nodded. “A hoverboard, just for you. I remember you used to surf and, when I saw these, I had flashes of you on the waves. You don’t surf anymore.” It was sad. Alex did so few things that brought her pleasure, except the ones that hurt her.

Alex tapped the board with her finger. It did not move. “I don’t have the time to surf anymore.”

“Now, you can surf while you save the city or the world. You know, whichever fate throws at us.”

Alex put both hands on the polished black board and ran her hands across the surface. Then she pressed down, testing how to move it. It went down some, but not much. Alex’s face was nothing, but awe, shining eyes and slightly open mouth. Kara stood up proud. She pleased her bond-mate.

“How does it work?” Alex asked.

“The way it was explained to me was you ride the board like any other and the interface will learn your body movements to make it easier each ride. Hop on and try it.”

Alex smirked. “You or the board?”

“Sounds like you missed me.”

“You know I did.” Alex pushed the board down and hopped up on it.

Despite living with a champion surfer, Kara did not know much about it. Alex struck a surfer pose and the board rushed forward. Alex fell back and Kara caught her within the blink of an eye. The board crashed into some empty metal drums.

“You okay?” Kara asked.

“Totally fine. It’s harder than it looks,” Alex replied as Kara set her down.

Kara used super-speed to retrieve the board and looked around. “Maybe this isn’t the safest place to practice.”

“No, but if it works over water, I can treat it like a regular surfboard.”

Kara nodded. “I’ve seen it used over water. So, to the beach?”

Alex smiled. “Well, wouldn’t it be great to spend a day on the beach? We haven’t done a simple date in a while.”

“Yes! It’ll be awesome. Beach day. And I know the perfect place.” This was shaping up to be great for her as well as Alex. She would be able to get Alex to take a real break and have some fun while Alex enjoyed her gift and she got a chance to enjoy Alex. _Somehow, this is now the gift that keeps on giving_.

“Let’s get supplies first.”

-8-8-8-8-

Kara sat in the pearly white sand on a deserted island with the sun pouring down on her, invigorating her… or maybe that was the sight of her bikini-clad bond-mate. Next to her was a cooler, full of food and drinks. She had on a blue and red bikini at Alex’s request. Alex claimed if she were nude then she would be a distraction. Not that the bikini left much to the imagination. But, it was a “Supergirl” bikini. Lena bought it for her as a joke. It made Alex laugh most of the time she saw it.

Alex was in her own black bikini, because what other color could Alex wear, even back when she was a teenager. Alex was on the hoverboard, practicing simple movements in the blue-green, sparkly shallows. She was drenched from falls, glistening, and looking too much like a siren. The only thing keeping Kara from tackling her was being to watch Alex enjoy her gift as she tried to conquer it.

Alex had mastered standing on the board, but moving it forward was still a struggle. But, Alex was smart and persistent, so she would figure it out eventually. Kara had seen children on Thundera using them, so there was no way Alex would not know how to use the thing by the end of the day.

While Alex worked out how to use the board, Kara raided their cooler. Most of the content was for her. So, she enjoyed a box of donuts she stashed in there while Alex practiced. Kara could watch it all day, not because she liked watching Alex fail, but watching Alex dripping wet was a sight to behold.

Somewhere between donuts and a two-foot sub with a bottle of iced tea, Alex figured out how to move the hoverboard like a surfboard. Gone was the floundering, soaked novice to be replaced with the graceful, strong athlete. Kara swallowed as she watched Alex become one with the waves. It reminded her of the first time she had ever seen Alex surf.

They had been teens and Kara had been new. Alex wanted to help get her some fun hobbies to get her out of her “primitive Earth” mindset. She had never heard of surfing and the first time she was Alex do it, it was like watching a goddess merge with water. She had not been able to look away. It was the one time she got to see Alex go with the flow. She did not try to control the waves. She became one with the waves.

That was happening now. Alex was in her element, but as the element. Alex was water. Alex was the ocean. Alex needed to surf more often.

Kara finished her food and stood up. She walked into the water, warmth rushing around her ankles. Alex redirected, coming over to her as she made her way deeper into the water. Once the water was waist deep, she stopped and Alex was in front of her. Alex sat down on the board and they were almost eye level.

“Can I do something for you?” Alex asked with a smile.

“I just fell in love with you all over again. I forgot how much I enjoyed watching you on the water,” Kara replied.

Alex moved closer and kissed the end of Kara’s nose. This was what the water did to Alex. She was playful, calm, almost mellow. She looked into Kara’s eyes and Kara knew Alex could see it. That fresh love, almost worship from back when they were teenagers. Kara could feel it bubbling up in her and she giggled. Alex’s eyes sparkled.

“Just from watching me surf, huh?” Alex asked.

“No, watching you in your element. You flow with water. You’re calm and relaxed and it’s beautiful to see. Why’d you ever stop surfing? Was it me?” Kara pouted.

Alex laughed. “No, it wasn’t you. I just ran out of time. There was always so much to do in school and then I got involved in clubs and then college and then DEO. Life just happened. But, being out here now…” With a deep breath, she looked around and slicked her hair back. “I miss it.”

“Well, we have to work it back into your schedule. You look like a goddess.”

Alex scoffed. “You’re required to say that. You’re my bond-mate.”

Kara floated up, enough to give Alex a kiss on the mouth. She tasted like salt, but underneath that was Alex and that was more than enough for Kara. Alex kissed her back and she wanted to bask in Alex’s love more than she ever wanted to soak up the yellow sun. Alex gave her more strength than the Earth’s sun ever could.

“I think I fell a little in love with you the first time I saw you handle your surfboard. I went all warm and fuzzy and definitely thought you were some kind of water goddess,” Kara said.

Alex smirked and her eyes were smoldering. “Is that your way of saying watching me ride gets you hot?”

Kara returned the expression. “You could say that. I miss stuff like this, but I like the new things between us, too. Hard to believe it took the end of the world to get us to the new part.”

“Only one part.” Alex took her hand and interlaced their fingers. “We sort of always knew we were bonded. We were just both too nervous to take _that_ step.”

That was true enough. She and Alex always gravitated to each other, always had each other’s backs, and would always be there for each other no matter what, sometimes even when the other resisted. But, they needed each other, wanted each other. They had always fulfilled each other in every way, except sexually. That had been taboo. And then their world was destroyed.

Once they settled the infinite Earth Crisis, they resolved to admit what had seemed unspeakable before. Alex never said anything from fear of her mother. Funny enough, Eliza always assumed they were a couple and just toned down their behavior in front of her, so she was not bothered when they became official bond-mates. Kara had held back, not wanting to ask more of Alex, but that was moot when Alex kissed her out of the blue. It was everything Kara expected and more.

“Wanna watch me surf a little more?” Alex asked with a knowing grin.

Kara chuckled. “Sounds fun.”

Alex stood up and moved the board back to deeper water. Kara stayed in the shallows. Alex caught a wave easily and her abs glowed from the water dripping down her body. Kara’s fingers twitched at the memory of Alex’s soft stomach under her hand. It had been too long.

Kara let Alex catch a couple more waves before she rushed to Alex as she was coming off a wave. Alex anticipated her, opened her arms for Kara. Kara took Alex into her arms and kissed her. She floated them just above the board, as Alex liked the floating sensation. They lost themselves in sweet lips and passionate tongues. It was sheer bliss and then Alex pulled away.

Kara whimpered. “Why’d you stop?”

“I thought the board might float away, but it’s still right under us. It’s so cool.” Alex smiled like a giddy child.

Kara smiled. “Let’s see if it’ll hold us both.”

Alex nodded and Kara eased them down. The board dipped a little as their bare feet touched the cool metal. Then the board settled with both of them on it.

“This is so cool. How did we not have these on Krypton?” Kara looked down to see the board was just above the water, but barely displaced any of the liquid.

“You mean Krypton didn’t have _all_ the advanced technology? Unbelievable.” Alex grinned.

Kara gave her hip a little pinch. “Don’t tease.”

Alex smirked. “Now or later?”

Kara kissed Alex again. Alex kissed her back. She cupped Alex’s face with both hands as Alex stepped closer, pressing their bodies together. Alex was cool from the sea, but still felt warm somehow and always amazing.

“It’s just us around, right?” Alex asked and she nipped Kara’s bottom lip.

Kara groaned. “Yup. Unless Kal wants to be annoying.”

“Good.” Alex kissed her again and palmed her breast.

Kara liked where this was going. She returned the kiss, eased her tongue into Alex’s mouth, and set about re-familiarizing herself with all that was her bond-mate. She grabbed Alex by the hips and went to pick her up. The subtle movement caused the board to jerk to the side and down they went. Kara laughed as the water splashed them both.

“Really? Why didn’t you catch us?” Alex asked.

Kara scoffed as she threw her head to the side. “Where’s the fun in that?” And then she splashed Alex.

“Oh, it’s like that?” Alex splashed her back.

Kara squealed and now they were in a water fight. Of course Kara had to take it too far. She used her powers to send a swell at Alex, but it was just a distraction. As Alex braced for the wave, Kara came up behind her and moved her before the water came down. She kissed Alex as the water rained down just behind them.

“I love you,” Kara said.

“I know you do and I love you back,” Alex said.

That puffed Kara up and filled her with more power than a thousand yellow suns ever could. Alex smiled at her, like she was very aware of the effect she had on Kara.

“Maybe we should go home,” Alex said.

Kara looked around. “What? You don’t want to do it on a beach?” They had several beach towels.

Alex cringed. “No. Every time we do that, I get sand in the worst places. Let’s go home and have a nice dinner together and a comfortable bed that we can mess up. If you want an excuse to see me in a bikini, we can come back here tomorrow. I’ll need more practice anyway.”

Kara pouted and for once it did not work. That made her pout more, a super pout. Alas, it, too, was powerless in this instance. She threw up her hands.

“Fine, let’s leave this nice secluded romantic beach with white sands and turquoise water—” Kara was cut off.

“Working on a romance novel I don’t know about?” Alex arched an eyebrow.

“Any other wife would be giving me so much credit here!”

“Oh, no, I’m definitely giving you credit, which is why I want to go home. This isn’t a slight against you or your effort. This is me hating the sand issue.”

Kara nodded. They had tumbled in sand enough to know Alex had valid concerns. So, she retrieved Alex’s board, their cooler and other gear, and Alex before flying off. The trip was worth it just to see Alex relaxing and enjoying herself. And, from the way Alex kissed her on the flight home, the effort had been noted and would be rewarded.

-8-8-8-8-

There was a bank robbery. An easy task for Supergirl, though boring. Still, Kara suited up and went to stop it. But, as she got closer, she stopped and watched. The bad guys came out of the bank, four of them, and a getaway driver. The four robbers did not make it to the car. Alex swooped in on her hoverboard, in full hero costume. She went into a spin and used the back of the board to smack one guy across his face. Kara winced in sympathy.

Alex turned the Hand of the Soldier into a staff and leaped from her board. She knocked their guns out of their hands in one move and then hit them all across the face in another move. Kara winced again, but she was so proud of Alex. She had grown from locking up aliens for the safety of humans to simply fighting crime, trying to bring justice to everyone. Tires screeching echoed through the air and burnt rubber reached Kara’s nose as the getaway car tried to, well, getaway. Alex leaped back on her hoverboard like she had been born doing it. She took off after the car. It was incredible to watch, even for Supergirl.

Alex moved through traffic like she rode waves. It was fluid and sharp, through cars, over cars, and on the side of cars. She managed to get in front of the car and changed the Hand of the Soldier into a spear. She then chucked the spear into the hood of the car. Not the safest way to stop a car, but effective. Kara jumped in to keep the driver from going through the windshield.

“I had it,” Alex said, floating in front of the damaged car.

“I know you did, but I also know you’re going to let him go through,” Kara replied, holding the driver in the driver’s seat.

Alex shrugged. “Well, play stupid games win stupid prizes.” She would have done her best to keep the guy alive after he went through the windshield, but she was definitely letting it happen.

Kara frowned. “You can’t just let a guy go through the windshield, even if he’s a bad guy.”

Alex grabbed the Hand of the Soldier. “He should be wearing a seatbelt. It’s the law.”

“Well, not robbing a bank is also the law. He clearly doesn’t follow the law.”

“Then he shouldn’t be upset when he experiences the consequences of ignoring the law.”

“You need to go eat lunch. You sound hangry.” Which was Alex’s norm when she was being a vigilante, like she was annoyed people did crimes more than anything else. Kara was serious about lunch, though. It was Alex’s lunchtime.

“I am not hangry, but I have to go.”

Kara laughed as Alex took to the air on her hoverboard. She sped off, leaving Kara to clean up the bank robbers. Then she had to go and make sure Alex actually ate lunch.

Kara purchased lunch for Alex, herself, and Lena, in case Alex was with Lena. It would be rude not to have food for Lena, who probably did not eat lunch either. Kara then zipped to Lena’s office and found Lena alone.

“She’s in the lab,” Lena said.

“Oh, that’s good, even though it means you haven’t gone out and enjoyed the day,” Kara replied as she placed a container in front of Lena.

“Work won’t do itself, until I invent a way for that to happen anyway. Besides, I’m sure the lunch you brought will make up for it.”

“I went all the way to Japan for your sushi.”

“You are a darling. I’m going to have to tell Sam you’re still my favorite Kryptonian.”

“Stop! You’re going to make Sam want to beat me up!” She was happy Sam had come back to National City, under the guise of wanting to make sure Lena was all right. Eventually, she was able to admit her feelings for Lena, but sometimes Sam looked like she wanted to break Kara in half for how she got along with Lena. At least Alex was not like that.

Lena laughed and they said their goodbyes. Kara made her way down to the lab and found Alex in her office. It was a far cry from her own lab, but it was a space all her own without troublesome glass walls. Entering the office, Kara discovered Alex on her hoverboard… practicing.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be science-ing?” Kara asked as she quickly shut the door and locked it to be safe, even though she was the only one who would enter the room without knocking. Even Lena knocked before entering Alex’s lab and Lena owned the whole place. 

“I am. This board is science.”

Kara loved how Alex enjoyed that board. She practiced on it at the loft and they made many trips back to the beach. Alex was not only a master of water now, but also the sky. She smiled at Kara.

“You gave me the sky, you know?” Alex said as she stepped down off of the board. It folded up as she walked to Kara. “A great gift.”

“For a great mate,” Kara replied.

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. She looked deep into Kara’s eyes. “You already gave me the sky, though. Once, twice, and now a third time.”

“Three?” Kara grinned.

“Those eyes, one. Any time you cradle me in your arms and take off, two. And now, three. You always give me the greatest gift ever.” Alex placed her hand over Kara’s heart.

Kara wanted to crow, but only smiled brightly. “It’s only fair since you also gave me the greatest gift.” Kara leaned in for a kiss.

“Great! So, I should practice.” Alex pretended like she was about to go to the board. Kara laughed and pulled Alex back to her. She wrapped her arms around Alex and kissed the greatest gift she had ever relieved. _Thank you, Rao_. Alex kissed her back, like she was the greatest gift. This bond between them was all the greatest gift.

-8-8-8-8-

The End.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story, especially you, [Purrpickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrpickle/pseuds/purrpickle). Happy holidays. Other than that, I'll be going back to my padded cell.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/). You can get news about my work. I’m also on Tumblr: [Slunatic](https://slunatic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
